


Boom Beach: Revenge Of Lt. Hammerman

by novarose122001



Category: Boom Beach (Video Game)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, F/M, Gentle, Kindness, Magic, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It has been 2 years since the defeat of Lt. Hammerman has been defeated. Right now, he seeks revenge. In a straightforward way for some reason. Then, a female, that was just relaxing on the beach noticed one of the soldiers from the first attack survived and met her. Now, with a new commander, they come up with a different plan and decide to find more new recruits, before everything falls out of hands. Can they figure out what represents his next attack, before he dominates the world?





	1. Rescue On The Beach

Stephanie sighed calmly, feeling at ease in the sunlight of the beach.

This time of the day is an absolutely ordinary day for her to relax in, and it’s her favorite thing to do too on a lazy day!

Relaxing in the sunset on the beach, with no annoying people, no annoying badly behaved children, nothing that can interrupt her relaxation.

She was sitting on a log that was washed up on the beach shore before she even got there, luckily all dried up and not wet for her dismay, as she stared at the sun setting over the watery horizon, enhancing a breathtaking landscape for her to watch, making the air cold and damp that she could see her breath. The sky was in a gorgeous luminous rosy tone, with the clouds turning slowly into a light peachy color.

She had her long brunette hair and wires in series of contrasting colors, over to the middle of her back, and she is wearing her traditional pair of opaque blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the clothing. She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down at the bottom of her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces. Around her neck is a silver chain necklace with a golden pendant on it, hidden underneath her sweater. Oddly, on the right side of her head, is a stripe of dyed blue hair, that is braided in a long line, and held up by two black tiny rubber bands.

Her tanned almond skin color on the back of her left hand and on her face was showing in the sunlight from underneath all the clothing, and she stretched out her metallic spine. It was becoming stiff from sitting for an hour, so, she gets up from the log that was perching on and decided to talk a stroll on the beach, to stretch out her legs from perching too long. As she walked through the shore, she glanced at the different sized, smooth or bumpy white rocks that form from the saltwater that washes up on the shore or other interesting rocks that are beautiful. While she was wandering around the beach, thinking of another way to find some other ‘good’ family than the previous one that she is living with right now when she noticed something odd that washed up on the shore.

The unusual object was standing out from the sand that was washing up around it, was slightly glinting in the remaining sunlight, and it was poking upwards from the corner. She walked over to the odd shape on the beach and crouched down, observing the unfamiliar object for a few minutes, before reaching over to the exotic piece and touched the unusual object with her left hand. It was a piece of metal, almost feeling like her metal arm, except more rough than her smooth arm. It also felt like it was used a couple of times by a soldier before she got here. Curious, she stood back up, until she overheard a herd of seagulls cawing. She glanced at the odd cawing noises to the left of the beach that she is on and noticed an assembly of birds, crowding around another foreign object, cawing and pecking, as more birds appeared and landed right next to each other, pecking and cawing along with the other birdies.

They were white seagulls with yellow beaks, and very annoying. She repeatedly catches sight of them all over the place back at her home, stealing food from other people, and cawing loudly, annoying other humans. Her mother calls them “rats with wings”, and she agrees with her. They absolutely are “rats with wings”. She felt intrigued about the crowd of seagulls surrounding the object on the beach, so, she walked over to the group, thinking it was a poor baby turtle that got lost on its way towards the water. When she reached over to the group of seagulls, and the birds scattered away from Stephanie, leaving the object in plain sight for Stephanie to look at.

To her shock, it wasn’t a baby turtle that accidentally got washed up on the beach, it was a young man, lying on his left-hand side, as a thin, not too deep wound is on his cheek, bleeding slightly from the size, which is a minor cut and on his arms, like the mark on his face, except a couple of them. He is covered in moist sand, and his clothing is wet from the saltwater on the beach, and unconscious. He has chestnut short hair, with fair skin color and wearing a plain white shirt, with buttons on the front and shoved into his pants, and over the garment is black suspenders that are clipped to his belt around his waist, with wood colored pants that are shoved into his walnut boots, with brown shoelaces.

She saw his injuries and felt a pain of sorrow for him, observing the wounds on his covered body in sand, noticing they might get infected if she completely abandons him alone, so she was reaching over to him to hoist him up slightly to mend his injuries, until a loud hiss hissed at her, and she froze stiff, wondering what was that hiss and thinking it was someone pranking on her, but she saw a large brown snake, coiled around his left extended arm in front of her, hissing at her, baring fangs at her.

She frowned at the snake in annoyance that the serpent hissed at her and hissed back in its language that it is speaking, “ _Slifai._ ”

The snake stopped hissing at her, by shutting its mouth, as if it understood her language that she is speaking towards it and uncoiled from around the unconscious man’s arm and abandoned her and the man alone, by going underneath a rock that is halfway up from the ground, to sleep in the shade and keep its body warm from the nighttime coldness. After the snake disappeared, she sighed in relief and reached again towards the man, until she stroked his skin and realized the skin is genuinely ice-cold.

‘If I abandon him here to get blankets from my camp that I made earlier when I got here for him to stay warm until I haul him to my place, he’s going to die or worse, someone else might kidnap him. Let me see if he’s alive still.’ She thought to herself.

She reached over to his neck with her left hand as her right hand was propping his head as her other two arms that popped out from her sides, below the front upper limb, were underneath him, holding him up in place, since her left hand isn’t metal, and she gently pressed two of her fingers, her first and middle finger, against his neck and felt a never-ending rhythmic thump of his heartbeats in a steady rhythm that never ends for a long time.

‘His heart is still beatin’, that’s a good thin’. Now, how to warm him up from bein’ cold.’ She thought to herself. ‘Wait a moment.’

She slapped her forehead with an annoyed look on her face as she winced softly to herself.

‘I always carry somethin’ warm! I’m an idiot! First, let’s get him out of the cold ocean water.’ She thought to herself.

She gently placed her hands underneath his armpits, being careful to not unexpectedly stroke him or to graze him with her sharp claws that accidentally comes out sometimes, while her two other arms were on his sides for support and dragged him to the shore, where there are dry land and grass. When she reached the grass of the dry land, she then went back to his left side where he was earlier where she saw him and took off her own blue cameo sweater and placed it on his body, his arms poked through the sleeves, and she zipped up the garment, to keep it on while carrying him to where she camped before.

Stephanie, revealing her light blue long sleeved shirt, placed her left hand on the front of the garment and whispered, “ _By the warmth of the sweater, return the heat and warm up this poor man from being cold of the weather._ ”

Like magic, the colors of the sweater turned from the previous tones, turned red, black, orange, and yellow, and she felt the warm heat coming from the sweater, not too much to cause his skin burnt from the heat, like heater wise, and she sighed in relief that her sorcery still works on clothes. Being extremely careful with him from abandoning him out in the coldness, she placed her right arm underneath his legs, at the knee joints and placed her hand behind his back, instead of the back of his head because it would make his neck sore when he awakens. She gently places him, against her chest, not her breasts to make it embarrassing when he awakens and carefully stood up to her full height, being careful to not rouse him up by any startling movements and started to walk back over to a tent that she made, that is luckily magical for her to place him inside.

She carefully entered her shelter, which is a private pitch up tent and inside was enormous than outside, and she walked over to a couch of hers and gently placed him on top, on his side and stood back up to her full height, now can move her arms since he’s not in her arms anymore.

‘There, that’s much better for me to move now. Let’s prepare some tea for him.’ She thought to herself, glancing over to where the kitchen is.

She walked into a kitchen and finished making tea, adding some sugar inside, when her excellent hearing heard soft groaning, from the man that she saved outside.

‘He’s awake! That’s good.’ She thought to herself after she had finished making a bottle for him and her.

Her flask is a light blue bottle, with a dark blue screw on top, with a white cover.

The man’s bottle is a light green bottle, with a dark green screw on top, almost similar to her, except green, with a really dark green cap.

She reentered the living room and noticed he’s awakened and looking confused, as he was gazing at the mysterious sweater that someone placed on him. Now that he’s awakened, she can right now see his eye color and it is light hazelnut. She gently smiled, relieved that he’s awake and came closer.

“‘Ey,” she called to him, hoping to not frighten him.

He jolted in startlement when she called over to him, glanced over at her and caught sight of her, as she gently smiled at him.

“I see you’re awake. Found ya against the ocean shore, while I was lookin’ ‘round the shore.” she explained, setting the green bottle of tea down on the table in front of him, and held onto the blue one in her hands. “Just in case if you were thinkin’ that I placed somethin’ in your tea, I merely prepared tea, nothin’ else. In addition, keep the bottle if you want.”

He was silent for a moment, as they stared at each other for a minute, before she sighed and placed the bottle down, on the table, sitting down in front of him.

“It’s alright, mister. I just saved ya. Wouldn’t be surprised if I left ya alone on the beach.” she softly replied, assuring him that she isn’t a threat to him.

“Are you sure about that?” he finally, but hoarsely asked.

She gently smiled and nodded her head, responding to his question about her assuring.

“Also, like I said, you should take some tea, looks like you haven’t drunk nor eaten anythin’ in a long time,” she assured again to him. “It’s as well as because of the sore throat of yours.”

He nodded again and picked the bottle up from the table, popping off the top of the lid and took some swigs of the tea inside, before finishing and closed the top.

“Thank you, ma’am.” he thanked, now his voice sounding clearer than before.

“It’s no problem, really, you don’t need to thank me for savin’ ya. You should thank yourself that I found you in time,” she assured again.

He nodded his head, answering to her assuring again and recalled something before, as Stephanie felt curious. He gasped in shock and quickly stood up worriedly, and Stephanie captured the look.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, sounding slightly worried and nervous about his actions.

“I-I need to go back to the battlefield! My commander might be furious I am missing!” He exclaimed in fear and shock, while Stephanie listened to his bickering.

She sighed and got up to her feet from the couch, as he continued his bickering.

“He might actually get furious at me because I chicken out! Or maybe I-!” he paused when Stephanie placed her finger to his lips, gently shushing him.

“I’ll help you. Besides, the battlefield that you came from is miles away from where we are in the middle of the ocean.” she calmly assured him again.

His eyes widen in slight shock, as he gasped softly.

“H-How? I-I-” he stammered, in shock, before getting gently shushed again by Stephanie.

“Take it easy there, I’ll explain everythin’ to ya if you explain everythin’ to me about what happened before I came here,” she replied, before sitting right next to him. “Also, we haven’t introduced ourselves earlier since you were knocked out, but my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen.”

“James, James Smith Daniel.” he introduced back to Stephanie, still slightly nervous and worried about her.

Since she is about half his size, she’s scary to imagine when you are that small!

“Alright, since you don’t, believe in me, ‘bout what I’m doin’, I’ll start on my story about how I recognize your emotions and where you halfway came from, and you’ll start on yours, ‘kay?” she explained, making a small deal with him.

“Okay,” he answered, still not sure about what is not going on around. “I remember I was on a military boat with the crew members that we were assigned to a different fortress to attack, while I was the paperboy around, sending papers to the areas, while I collect them too, when our ships were attacked by Blackguard’s airplanes, and I was trying to send an S.O.S. to the base that we were attacked when I suddenly blacked out, and now, I appeared here.”

Stephanie listened to every word that James explained, and she thought to herself, while James looked worried.

“Just a curious question, are you from Blackguard?” he asked.

“What?!” she exclaimed, startling James. “Chuck no! Why should I join Scarface?”

“‘Scarface?’” he questioned in confusion, confused about why she exclaimed like that.

“The reason why I entitled him that is that he has a scar over one of his eyes,” she explained. “Have you ever seen his ugly mug lately?”

He shook his head no, answering her question about him.

She sighed and sat up slightly.

“Alright, my side of the story…” she paused. “It’s an extremely long story, but, to make things short, I was “upgraded”.” she quotes with her two fingers. “Into a whole different person and I couldn’t turn back. So, you see me like this.”

He nodded his head, understanding each word that she explains.

“So, with the “upgrades”.” she quotes again with her two fingers. “I have a 6th sense where I can feel someone’s emotions, like you for intense, and I can see the past with my powers too.” she briefly explained.

“So, you understand what I’m feeling?” he questioned, understanding what she is explaining. “And I guess you slightly saw what happened earlier.”

“Yes, right now, you are feeling intrigued, and your worry and suspiciousness are gradually disappearing,” she answered.

He felt more curious as he glanced down at his hands, wondering if she can touch what she can feel and Stephanie noticed he is still wearing her sweater.

“Though, I have one question for you to answer,” she replied.

He glanced back up at her from his hands.

“What is it?” he asked, sounding slightly interested, but curious.

“Do you feel warmer than before?” she asked.

He looked down at the sweater that he is wearing in confusion and glanced back up at her.

“Yes, I oddly don’t feel cold anymore,” he answered.

“Good, my sweater helped,” she replied, reaching over to her garment.

Instantly, his cheeks went rosy, almost like the color of the red on the sweater, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

“T-This sweater belongs to you?” he squeaked in shock.

“Yeah, I didn’t bring a blanket for ya to stay warm as I made camp here. Therefore, I used my magic along with my sweater to make ya warm,” she explained, as she unzipped her sweater from him, noticing his clothes also dried too. “It’s not what you think, though.”

He sighed in relief as she turned the sweater towards her and placed it on, as the tones on the garment returned to the primary colors that she was wearing earlier.

“Now, this base you mentioned earlier, do you know where it is?” she asked after she had finished putting on her sweater.

He thought for a moment, while Stephanie glanced over her shoulder to outside, noticing the sun outside is rising, which means that the following day already started.

“I can’t remember, Steph,” he answered, after a moment of silence. “The only memory that I remember is the attack.”

She glanced back at him, noting his anxious look as he was looking down at his water bottle that she gave him and thought for a moment to herself until an idea popped into her head.

“Hey, one question, are you afraid of heights?” she asked.

He glanced back up at her eyes from looking at the bottle in his hands, looking confused.

“No, not really,” he answered. “Why?”

“You’ll see,” she answered back, gently hoisting him up from the armpits after he placed the bottle down on the table, lifting him upwards from the couch.

He felt nervous and frightened at the same time when she completely hoists him up from the couch. She places him down on the ground, and he noticed she’s taller than him, and he’s only up to her chest since she grew during the pastime.

“Huh, you’re really short,” she remarked.

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed at her remark.

“Just to letcha now, I’m actually used to be short too,” she added.

“How short?” he questioned, not sounding annoyed anymore.

“About, 5’0,” she answered. “Now, I'm 6’2.”

“That is short,” he replied. “I’m only 5’2.”

She gently beamed and walked behind his back, placing her palms on his shoulders, gently leads him back outside, in the sun and closed the tent, before using a spell without him noticing, to make it disappear into thin air and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Stay absolutely still or else what I’m doing can be a little frightening,” she explained.

He was going to ask questions about what she is doing when he felt something gripped underneath his armpits, and he panicked, thinking it was someone else, and he turned the other way around, hearing, “‘Ey! I told ya to-!”

He swiftly turned the other way around to see who is behind his back, to merely recognize an unknown person than Stephanie that is a female, and he fell backward on the ground, butt first.

“See? I told ya that might happen,” she replied, carefully taking two steps towards him.

The figure that was behind his back is a half bird, half human type of figure, that is oddly wearing Stephanie’s blue cameo sweater, her blue jeans, and the opaque blue and black glasses, but no shoes. Instead, the female has a white feathered face, with the same steel blue eyes, a normal sized yellow beak, long featherings in the colors of light blue, white, and turquoise trailed behind her back, a white body from underneath the cameo sweater, and legs of a chicken, except have black claws the size of chicken talons, and wings on the back of her shoulders, and in the colors of white, light blue, bluish green, sky blue, and many other tones as are blue. At the rear of her back is a long tail of feathers, the size of a doctor’s coat’s end, in the same colors as her feathers on her wings.

She knelt down slightly, as she reached up with her right hand, which is four talons and with one talon, with the claw like a fingernail would when cut, and pushed her glasses to place.

“Geez, what a way to move around,” she remarked, kneeling down on one knee, oddly sounding like Stephanie. “Also, in your shock and curiosity, and suspiciousness, it’s, nevertheless, still me, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen, shapeshifted into a harpy.”

“Y-Y-You can shapeshift?” he gasped, shocked to notice another mysterious power than the ones that he saw earlier.

“Yes, there is more than what is this,” she replied, hoving up in the air for a moment, before coming back down to the ground, landing softly in front of him.

“There’s more?” he questioned in curiosity.

“Yes, but, I’ll save that for a secret. Now, let’s find your base, explain everythin’ to your commander, and we’ll find out from there,” she explained, before hovering again in mid-air, and being careful to not scratch him with her claws, she softly turned him around back first towards her, and hooked her bottom talons underneath his armpits, as the other three, gently wrapped over his shoulder, like how a hawk would to a prey.

“First, before I could fly off, I’ll letcha know I’m gonna fly right now,” she warned.

He answered by nodding his head, and she started to flap her wings until he felt the ground left his feet, and curiously, he glanced down, noticing that they are flying. He glanced back up straight, concerned that if he gazes at the ground an extremely long time down, he might actually pee himself. She leaned over slightly for herself to fly normally like any bird would and fly straight, gradually across the ocean sea, without any problem of carrying his body.

He felt frightened at first that he’s essentially getting carried by a harpy that might accidentally drop him back into the ocean, but, eventually, the fear slowly disappeared, noticing she isn’t letting go with him to the ocean water, but instead carrying him where he came from. Right now, he continued believing in her, even though he doesn’t believe in her completely, he has to defeat the Blackguard that he mentioned, or else something worse might happen. For a little while, he has to see what else she might do.


	2. Remains Of The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Stephanie appears at the island, she meets the rest of the people that didn't go to the fight and also noticed something horrible...

During the whole time of flying, James apparently fell asleep in Stephanie’s gentle hands, since he was already tired of intentionally trying to swim away from the burning wreckage back at the critical battleground in the mighty ocean towards dry land.

As for him, he continued to sleep, cuddling against something furry and soft, dreaming that he was cuddling against the teddy bear that he has with him when he was a child, as someone was with him, that looked almost like his dear mother from the looks of her body.

She has fair skin color, long brunette hair that reaches down to the middle of her back.

She seems to be wearing a gorgeous long decent dress that reaches down to her ankles, flowing naturally like any dress would, but not too much to make it a little too flowy for her to constantly trip over.

Her familiar face was still hidden in his pleasant dream, although he naturally wanted to fondly remember who was precisely the familiar figure in his pleasant dream, although there wasn’t anything to fondly remember a pretty face like hers.

They looked like they were outside, with the brilliant sky in a light blue with some visible clouds in the pleasant air, as the gentle wind was gently blowing past them, as James was with her, gently laying on the lush green grass on his stomach, as his beloved mother was right in front of him, the left-hand side of his head was gently laying on her lap, as she had her right hand on top of his head, smiling softly at him, as he was peacefully sleeping, cuddling against a small and brown fluffy teddy bear.

After a while of cuddling against his favorite teddy bear, the beloved mother gently placed her right hand on top of James’ head that was in front of her around the teddy bear and softly spoke, “James, James it’s time to get up.”

But instead of waking up in the dream world, he woke up in the real world, looking slightly groggy from sleeping for a long time, but, looked confused as well as that too.

He was… oddly on top of something fluffy all right, but why the air was gently blowing at his head instead of his side of where he was earlier, in Stephanie’s arms.

And the matter of fact, where is Stephanie?

Getting up slightly, he instantly noticed he was on top of someone’s or something’s back, that is lavishly decorated with brilliant feathers and some bits of fur, in the various colors of the glossy feathers were blue with the tips of dark blue, and the fluff that he was cuddling with was in a light blue.

Puzzle, he gently leaned over the side a bit to see what he was cuddling against, only to his considerable embarrassment, he was cuddling against her back covered with brilliant feathers, as she was casually flying through the air, while he was on her back, peacefully asleep.

He gently laid back down on Stephanie’s gelatinous fluff, completely embarrassed about sleeping with her, although he did feel uncomfortable when he instantly started getting sleepy after a couple of countless hours in the air, being carefully carried by Stephanie as she typically flew, naturally heading towards the specific area of where the visible remains of the ship of where James said they typically remain at.

Suddenly, Stephanie started to slow down as James glanced up, only to instantly notice they carefully entered the impenetrable fog that is thick like pea soup, except coal-black and the distinct smell inside the fog was ethnically mixed with premium gasoline and burnt objects.

With his right hand, he instantly covered his nose, along with his mouth to intentionally block the terrible smell of the burnt objects and premium gasoline, as they typically continued flying through the coal-black clouds, carefully searching for the destroyed wreck, as she glanced around like a fierce hawk would for delicious food.

Then, she went carefully through the coal-black clouds and noticed there is a lovely island in the considerable distance, so, she typically flew towards the enchanted island, as James was looking thoughtfully over his shoulder to the sunken wreck, feeling sad that none of the team members miraculously survived the fierce attack, nor the raging waters.

She flew to the lovely island and intentionally slowed down her speed so that they wouldn’t crash into a palm tree on accident, as she landed gently on the soft sand feet first, as James jumped down from her back, being careful with the tail feathers behind Stephanie as he landed gently on the ground.

Wobbling a bit, he also collapsed on the ground when she instantly caught him, just in time before shapeshifting back into her normal self, carefully holding him in place.

“I bet your legs just fell asleep too, while you were asleep,” she smilingly remarked, as James tried once more to stand, with a bit of Stephanie’s valuable help as he stood up from the sandy ground.

Wincing slightly from the stimulated nerves in his legs, the jelly and stiff feeling disappeared when she aided him up to his feet, as he straightened them out slightly, before getting up to his feet, now stretching out his back.

“There, now let’s go find your commander,” she replied gently, as she gently pushed him forward, as James was moved forward by her hands.

Properly understanding what she typically meant, he naturally leads her to one of the campsites, naturally leading her to the commander’s campsite, as she instantly noticed there were people in blue uniforms was everywhere on the lushly forested island, along with females too.

‘Weird,’ she naturally thought to herself as she glanced around, looking thoughtfully at each team members. ‘Feels like déjà vu again from the BLU team back in Texas…’

When they reached the tent, which was army green like the reusable water bottle that Stephanie had given generously to James was, voluntarily entering the tent, only to see a different man inside, noticing James along with Stephanie, towering over James as if he was typically a dwarf compared to her.

This man has the same blue uniform as the rest, except now that Stephanie is closer, she could see what he looked like up close to him, as he looked genuinely surprised to instantly see her like this.

He has fair skin color, short brunette hair, with light acid green eyes.

He is wearing the blue uniform, of course, but, the distinctive uniform has two pockets at each side of his chest, fastened with a silver button and a row of buttons down the chest, as he has a white undershirt underneath, a light brown belt around his waist with a silver buckle in front, same blue colored pants that are gently shoved into his dark brown combat boots.

“Eric, this is Stephanie.” James introduced as Stephanie gently smiled, waving gently to him. “Stephanie, this is Eric.”

Bending down slightly, as her hands were on her knees, she said gently, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eric.”

“Um, I never have seen anyone this big, er,” he paused thoughtfully as he naturally turned to James. “James, can commanders really be that big, er, tall?”

Stephanie gently giggled as James sighed gently and rolled his eyes, as Stephanie glanced over at a historical picture of the local commander, which looked different from the ones that Stephanie noticed around in the base, feeling curious about whom the commander might be more precise.

“Eric, do you know where the commander is?” James asked, as Stephanie glanced around in the tent, curious about what is inside and feel like what could be interesting.

“That’s the bad news I was going to explain before Stephanie even entered the tent.”

Stephanie glanced back to the two, James looked shocked as Eric looked sheepish.

“You don’t know where the commander is?” he asked, his familiar voice sounded genuinely worried.

“Yes,” Eric answered thoughtfully. “The last time we’ve seen him was while he was observing the battle that you were in.”

“Then what?”

“That’s it.” Eric shrugged. “We don’t know where he is now.”

“Has anyone else know about this?” James politely asked.

“Not what I think of,” Eric replied gently, shrugging his shoulders.

Sighing as he glanced away from Eric, James gently pinched the nose bridge of his nose as his eyes were closed, as Eric glanced over at Stephanie looking at the books that were on the shelf before her metal eye detected something behind the books.

“Had he talked about anything else before he suddenly disappeared?” James asked as Stephanie was busy looking thoughtfully at the objects that the previous commander left behind.

“No, not really,” Eric replied gently, looking sheepish.

Reaching up with her right hand, she gently moved some books from the adjustable shelf, typically using her telekinesis to gently hold the books in proper place in mid-air as she carefully gathered the books down from the wooden shelf, looking thoughtfully for what could be precisely behind the books.

“James,” Eric instantly began, as James glanced up at him from gazing down with his eyes gently closed, looking mildly annoyed. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“What?” James questioned, standing up straight as he looked genuinely puzzled. “What’s going on?”

Eric didn’t listen as he was tilting his body to the side instead of James’ body and turned around, curious about what Eric is looking at, until he noticed that Stephanie was pulling books down from the wooden self, thinking that she is going to drop them, when, out of the blue, the books hovered in mid-air after Stephanie gently released them, landing gently on top of the stack of books that she typically made, as she continued gently pulling the books down.

James felt shocked as well as Eric as she continued doing that with two stacks of books, until she sufficiently cleared the bottom shelf, glancing up at the top shelf, which is precisely about 2 or 3 inches away from Eric or James’ arm’s considerable length, looking a little thoughtful.

“I don’t think she can reach that top shelf,” Eric replied gently to James.

“I agree,” James replied thoughtfully, still staring at Stephanie in profound awe. “I have to stand on my tippy toes to reach the top shelf for the commander. Usually, the Heavy helps us too, whenever he is around.”

Eric gently nodded his head, unanimously agreeing to James’ reply.

That is until she reached up over the bottom shelf, successfully reaching to the top shelf, gently pulling down a thick book compared to James or Eric which is heavy for them to typically carry, but to Stephanie, it naturally feels like she is typically carrying a slightly heavy puppy.

“Geez, this is the biggest book that I have ever seen,” she replied gently to the thick book, completely not noticing that James and Eric were watching, just shocked to instantly see that Stephanie just reached up to the top shelf and able to gently pull down a thick and heavy book for them, but, not to her.

She naturally felt like she was being watched at, so, she glanced cautiously behind her back and softly giggled, giggling softly at their mild expressions about her typically holding a heavy book that is heavy compared to them, except her.

“How are you able to carry that?” James asked, sounding shocked to instantly see her traditionally holding that heavy book in her gentle hands.

“Well, let me come over there and see for yourself,” she replied thoughtfully, as she walked over to the two of them, carefully carrying the heavy book to them, as the adjustable shelf was left half empty.

She first placed the book in her right metal hand and waited patiently for James to gently take the book from her.

With both hands, he gently grabbed the book on the sides, as Stephanie carefully withdrew her hands away from the top and the bottom of the book’s cover, as James felt the considerable weight of the book, almost collapsing on the ground when he instantly regained his considerable strength.

“Do you need help?” Eric asked as James lifted the book up to his chest.

“I… think I got it,” he grunted, as he carefully carried the book to the pile, as Stephanie thoughtfully watched him carrying the book over to the pile of books that she started, without even stopping to take a break.

“Careful,” Stephanie gently warned as he intentionally walked. “You might pull a “Stephanie” if you aren’t that careful.”

“Isn’t that you?” Eric asked, feeling confused.

“Nah,” she replied gently, as she shrugged.

“I once thought I could push a rock that is the size of my head, and my Momma kept sayin’, “Don’t push rocks the size of your head.” But stupid me 13-year-old thought, “Nope, I’m gunna push that rock to show off.” So, I pushed it with so much force, that the back of my pants ripped, instantly revealing my undies, right down the crack, and revealing some of my cheeks. To make things more funny and embarrassing at the same time, my sister was laughing her butt off while walkin’ back to the car.”

Both James, who now placed the book on the ground right next to one of the stacks of books, panting slightly as he giggled, along with Eric, who is chuckling gently at her hilarious story, as Stephanie was gently giggling, giggling at herself of being a really stubborn girl that naturally wanted to scientifically prove her considerable strength, instead proved the strength of her slightly worn out pants.

Of course, she dearly missed her young self back then, but never understood a possible chance that she was missing for more than 3,200 years, and since 2 years have unanimously passed, it felt like to her that 2 more countless thousands of years have passed without her instantly noticing at all.

As Stephanie zoned out for a while, James instantly noticed the familiar look on her face, looking more like a depressed person than a normal person that he always sees around the camp, as she was naturally thinking to herself, gazing thoughtfully at her right metal arm, wiggling the gentle fingers slightly, as she gazes at them for a possible while.

“Stephanie?” James reasonably questioned, as he got up slightly. “Are you alright?”

Instantly, Stephanie snapped out of her modern thoughts and instantly noticed that James asked gently her a question, and she replied with; “Y-Yeah, I am.”

Feeling uncomfortable, she instantly noticed that James moved the book and said, “H-Hey, I noticed you moved the book over there.”

James glanced over his shoulder and noticed that she oddly subtly shifted the subject, so, he naturally followed along with her, deciding not to typically force her.

“Yeah, how are you able to carry such heavy book?” he asked gently, sounding curious.

“Well, us “commanders” that you call us, while we call each other humans, we could carry about…” she paused thoughtfully, as she naturally thought to herself, accurately estimating the weight lift that humans can carefully lift. “Well, it depends on what type of weight does the object have.”

She finally replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

“But others can lift about 2 times their size when doing a good exercise, or in good health,” she added, smiling gently.

“Really?” Eric replied, amazed that humans could do that. “What about you?”

“Well…” she paused again, thinking to herself. “I can carry about as much as I can, but, I don’t really know how much since all of these powers I have.”

“You have more powers?” James asked gently, glancing thoughtfully at her left hand, curious about her left hand.

“…Yes,” she answered gently, as she gently moved her hands to her body, crossing her arms over her chest, as her hands were underneath her armpits, thinking to herself again. “I do…”

James softly sighed to himself, feeling annoyed that he turned once more from the subject that they were directed towards, so, he walked over to the adjustable shelves in eager curiosity, curious about what was Stephanie looking thoughtfully for.

Stephanie noticed and sighed, walking over to where James is and glanced up, her left eye scanning what is at the top, and yet, she doesn’t know what is at the top, neither is what could it be.

Noticing James in front of her, she got an idea, so, she gently placed her hands underneath his armpits without him instantly noticing, as he glanced down at her hands, confused about what she is typically doing, until he was suddenly picked up again, this time at full height, as she was gently holding him up to the adjustable shelves, like if he was gently holding up a cat that wasn’t facing him.

After she had got up slightly to the considerable height of the second wooden shelf, she carefully lifted James up to the top shelf above her and asked gently, “What do you see up there?”

Properly understanding what she typically meant, he glanced around at the top, until he instantly noticed there were precisely more books than the ones that Stephanie placed down to the ground.

“Just more books,” he replied gently, as he glanced around.

“Well, pull ‘em down,” she replied gently. “Because my left eye is doin’ its thing until we find this thing or else I might go crazy.”

So, he gently pulled them off the adjustable shelf as Eric came over to generously help, naturally getting the books that James kept typically getting off the adjustable shelves, before typically encountering another book and grabbed it, only to instantly notice that something was behind that book.

Confused, he gently pulled the book off the adjustable shelf and looked thoughtfully at it, before his entire body was moved down in front of Stephanie, as she looked concerned about that book, her left eye somehow luminously glowing in a light blue color, which grabbed James’ attention from the book to her left metal eye.

“May I see that book?” she asked gently, looking suspicious about that book.

James wisely nodded his head and gave her the book, as she gently lifted it up to her face, before turning away from the two, blowing gently the dust off of it, now seeing the cover was a black cover.

She turned back to the rest and carefully opened the book, which has normal handwriting inside, as she could clearly read it, along with the unique signature that is in a unique handwriting.

Reading out loud, she flipped to the last page to the year and day, and the journal entry said, “I have failed this fight. After what we have done, and yet we’ve failed. I don’t understand. Blackguard wasn’t supposed to come back from defeat. He is destroyed.”

“Right now, I can’t be in the next fight for my heart fails from the last battle. I need another commander to be in the next fight after I leave this place. Dear reader, if you are reading this, please know you are strong and brave, just don’t let others push you down because of what typically happened. From, Ex-Commander Henry.”

After Stephanie read out loud the last page, she glanced up at Eric and James, who both looked shocked.

“Commander Henry left us because of his heart fail?” Eric reasonably questioned in disbelief, as he gently placed his left hand on his left temple. “I-I thought I fixed his heart!”

“What happened?” Stephanie reasonably questioned, as she bubbled the private diary, as for safekeeping in case if there are clues to the past when explained to others, immediately getting Eric’s considerable attention.

“Well, before I met you and Eric, our Ex-Commander Henry got a great idea to go into battle to defeat Blackguard for once, and after recruiting many people, he finally decided to send the fight to him, and they went, but while we were fighting there, a spy escaped onto our island and attacked the general, but, he fought against the spy, until he won, but, collapsed from a heart attack,” James explained as Eric glanced at him with a worried look on his face.

“When Eric came to the rescue and noticed him on the ground, he immediately did surgery on the spot, saving the commander’s life. But if he went into another fight, he might die of the next fight. So, he was forced to stay behind at all times, stay on the base until we report the news. Now, that Blackguard is back and without a commander in waiting, we might as well give up to them.”

“No!” Stephanie snapped, grabbing the two’s considerable attention to her instead of away from her.

“I’ll be the next commander! No commander should sit on their bottoms during the fight and watch their pawns do their work and congrats them for their work when actually it is supposed to be their work to do! That commander was just too chicken to continue the fight that just started! Now, I’ll be next in line!”

“S-Steph! That’s barbaric!” Eric exclaimed in shock. “You might get killed!”

“Killed or not, I want to fight against those lunatics and beat their bums until next Tuesdays or Fridays!” she steamed, sounding pumped up to fight fiercely against Blackguard.

The two of them glanced anxiously at each other uneasily, as Eric shrugged his shoulders, unsure about what could happen naturally, so, James glanced back at Stephanie, as she was waiting patiently for them to unanimously accept.

“Alright, you can be the next commander,” James replied gently, holding out his right hand for a handshake. “But don’t come over to me if you get into trouble about something.”

She paused thoughtfully for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders and said thoughtfully, “I always get into trouble no matter what, but,” she paused as she gently took his hand, gently shaking his hand. “I would love joinin’ the fight that you are in.”

Now that it is official to her of being typically the next commander, both James and Eric felt uneasy she is going to be the local commander since many possible things could invariably happen.

Right now, they typically have to see what could happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
